rose ozera the next queen
by EvanescenceisAwesome
Summary: I moved this story to so if you want to read it, go on there and type in the name ellmolovesyou and it should take you to my profile ] thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

rose p.o.v

ugh! i hate pretending to be a stupid dhampir when i'm not i miss my husband to be adrian and if guardian belikov calls me roza again i'm going to alberta to demand her to give me a new guardian and the sad thing is i can't do that because if i did my secret would be out and everybody would know who i am... and most importantly lissa would know that instead of her being queen when queen tatiana steps down i'll be the new queen with my husband adrian ivashkov...I'm rose ozera or right now rose hathaway ugh but here's my storie...

my new storie how do you like it?

review:}


	2. that was low lissa

Rose p.o.v

i know some of you are wondering why can't you tell lissa i thought she was your bestfriend but the thing is lissa has this weird thing about her she has to stay on top being second just isn't good enough for her i remember figuring this out when we had our first beauty paegant in fourth grade i still feel bad for mia rinaldi

flashback

_Me and lissa were walkimg when we heard the beauty paegant judges talking _

_"i think our best choice as the winner would be mia i mean sge has the beauty the smarts and the talent don't get me wrong princess lissa is a good choice to but we want someone who actually knows what the sqare root of one hundred is"one of the judges said i was trying so hard not to laugh because lissa thought the square root of a hundred was 2 i guess lissa figured out some way to get her way because before i knew it i was being dragged over to the judges before they could say anything lissa spoke_

_''it would be better if you chose me because has been a very bad girl she's beem doing drugs and tortuing the kindnagardeners now do u want that or me?''_

_i waas so shocked i couldn't even tell them she was lying and just like that lissa won the paegant_

_flashback end _

_i know its short but i have to go to school in an hour so yeah i'll update more when i get out of school next chapter ill be rose and adrian time:)_


	3. it's time

chapter3

adrians p.o.v

i can't do this anymore i need my rosie and if lissa try's to flirt with me one more time i'm gonna get christian to set her ass on fire he'd do it... i still don't understand why he's dating her he hates her everyone knows it and i hate when lissa talks about my rose behind her back i mean i know they aren't really best friends but come on you don't talk about someone like that...ugh speak of the devil and she shall appear...

"hello adrian"lissa said in a voice i think was suppose to be seductive

"hi liss''i said in a bored tone i wish she would go away

"Is that anyway to speak to your future wife?''she said with a ugly smirk

"what the hell do you mean future wife?" i screamed at her

''well you know when i become queen you will be my husband duh pretty boy"she said with a laugh i can't wait till later to wipe that ugly smirk off her face all i have to do is wait for aunt tatiana to call me and tell me it's time for everyone to know about rose

all of a sudden my phone starting ringing i looked down and noticed it was my aunt i answered on the first ring she didn't say much but she said sommethin' that made me happy

"It's time''

well next chapter will be alot of drama and surprises and i will have adrian and rose time`


	4. the queen is dead

chapter 4

Adrian i ran to where i knew rose she was with that stupid guardian who thought she had feelings for him i can't wait to tell her the news i ran straight to rose and told her to come with me that dimitri dude looked mad i didn't care he better stop staring at me before i stick something up he ass to really piss him off

''omg you could have blew our cover wth? addy?''rose said using her nickname she made up for me

"Rose it doesn't matter because in a few short minutes everyone will know and we can be together and you can finally be yourself" i said rose smiled and kissed me it was suppose to be long but we were cut off by lissa she was gonna be the first person i send to jail when i'm king i swear she's annoying

''Hmm a scandal well this will be great news at the crowning of my coronation that's starting now and i can't wait to tell the queen about her famous nephew being with a dhampir well come on you'll miss it''

"i'm pretty sure we won't miss it we are the stars of it anyway"rose mumbled under her breath while holdking on to my arm as we were walking

''what did you say about your queen pesant?''lissa asked rose wth is this the 1700 no one says that anymore

rose just glared at her and ignore her lissa snorted but said nothing when we got in me lissa and rose went to the mori siting area my aunt told me this is where we need to sit together in the ,moroi siting area lissa looked at us confused but couldn't say anything because my aunt started to speak

"I think everyone knows why we are here today we are here to announce the new king and queen of the moroi and dhampir world i know you are all ready to know who it is but first dragomir has an announcement''

''i would like to point out that rose and adrian have been seeing eachother behind the queens back and it's against the laws for a dhampir to be with a moroi so i think rose should be arrested queen tatiana and sice adrian will be my husband soon he's off the hook''lissa said to say the queen was pissed was nobody and i mean nobody ever disrepects me and future niece inlaw ever well i guess lissa took it the wrong way and looked at rose and mouthed 'see you in hell' and rose mouthed back 'already there sweet heart already there' lissa glared at rose and looked at my aunt and it was time for her to announce the new king and queen i squeezed rose hand and gave her a small kiss

''aww sayiing your last goodbyes don't worrie adrian you'll have me'' she said with a bright smile

''i now pronounce adrian ivan ivashkov and rose lilian ozera as your new king and queen'' my aunt said lissa looked at her like she was crazy

''you do know rose is a dhampir?'' lissa yelled

''I'm not my mother was christians mother and same with my father but for some reason i have fangs that i can bring in and out and plus i'm the queen's second favorite''rosse said back there was so many people yelling all that stopped when we heard i scream from a voice i knew all to well i turned to see my aunt tatiana get stabbed in the heart by a strigoi and lissa with a satisfied smile on her face before lissa even knew what hit her my rosie was behind her with a stake in her hand

''Burn in hell bitch rose said as she lit lissa on fire''

omg is lissa dead? hmmm how did she get in contact with strigoi and why kill the queen why not kill rose and adrian? find out in the next chapter

love ya reviews and yew

xoxo `dacia


	5. Chapter 5

rose p.o.v

I stared at the lissa as her bodie went up in flames but something told me this wasn't over yet and then adrian ran over to me and told me

''Aunt tatiana left us a letter and it is very important''he said i was shocked i ripped the letter from his hand and read it aloud

Dear rose and adrian

if you are reading this iam dead

iam so sorry to leave you this way but

it was my time to go my dear ones

but enough of that iam writing you this to

tell you something very important

lissa is not who everyone thinks she is after her parents

died something happened to her

she's very evil and has no remorse for anyone and she's

working with strigoi

and the reason she killed me and not you or rose is beacuse she's not

strong ennough yet she needs more power and the way she

plans on geting is finding the sister her parents abadoned when she was younger you have to find her before lissa if you don't lissa will be able to provoke her and make her evil

me i know where luca (lissa's sister) is

but vasilissa doesn't she's still looking for her when you are done reading this i want you to find her and you have 2weeks to do so because i know lissa has a mini head where you might now where to find her but lissa has a mini mind link with but it's very weak it will be stronger on luca's 14th birthday which is in 2weeks find her fast the moroi world is depending on you

i'm depending on you i'll be watching

Love always' tatiana

i cried into adrians arm but the first thing we had to do was arrange aunt tatianas funeral...

2weeks later...the funeral

Today was the funeral and i was gonna start it off by singing briken by evanescence oh don't look at me rosalinda da'cia ozera can sing! after im done im gonna sing a another song but thats gonna be a surprise so here we are me and adrian walking into the royal church where the funeral is being held i was crying so hard i was starting to wonder if i would be able to sing three songs... hopefully i can and adrian is trying to be strong but i saw a few tears slip past his eyes but he was doing a good job at hiding his pain as we walked in everyone stood up and bowed it's a royal custom to do that at a funeral when the king and queen enter the room and if it's the death of someone very important and we dont wear black at funerals we wear red because it's the color of blood and represents life and death... i was so zoned out i didn't notice my name being called on the stage to sing i got up and started to sing broken

**Broken (feat. Amy Lee)"**

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_[x2]_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

after i was done evryone was staring at me in shock and awe i smiled a sad smile and went to the next song together again by evanescence...

**Together Again lyrics**

Never thought that I'd be leaving you today.  
So alone and wondering why I feel this way.  
So wide the world,  
Can love remember how to get me home to you?  
Someday...

We'll be together again.  
All just a dream in the end.  
We'll be together again.

So many fears were swimming around,  
( From: . )  
And around my mind.  
Who would have dreamed the secrets,  
We would find?

I've found a world,  
where love, and dreams, and darkness all collide.  
Maybe this time,  
we can leave our broken world behind.

We'll be together again.  
All just a dream in the end. 

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2

Bottom of Form 2

Top of Form 3

Bottom of Form 3

Top of Form 4

Bottom of Form 4

Top of Form 5

Bottom of Form 5

Top of Form 6

Bottom of Form 6

Top of Form 7

Bottom of Form 7

Top of Form 8

Bottom of Form 8

Top of Form 9

Bottom of Form 9

Top of Form 10

new by evanescence

Bottom of Form 10

after i finished singing that song adrian came up to me and gave me a quick kiss as i preapared to sing my last song i wiped away the tears that fell from my eyes as i began to sing you are not alone by michael jackson...

**"You Are Not Alone"**

Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

But you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
But you are not alone

'Lone, 'lone  
Why, 'lone

Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms  
I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
you are not alone

Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
And girl you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there

You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

For you are not alone...  
Not alone ohh  
You are not alone  
You are not alone  
Say it again  
You are not alone  
You are not alone  
Not alone, Not alone  
If you just reach out for me girl  
In the morning, in the evening  
Not alone, not alone  
You and me not alone  
Oh together together  
Not not being alone  
Not not being alone 

when i was finished adrian came to me and carried me off the stage because i was crying so hard andd then we heard a bang and everyone turned towards the doors where the biggest shock of my life stood...

_''Did you miss me darling?''mason said with a snirk_

_i think i passed out after that i don't remember my last thought was_

_i thought he was dead..._

**OMG! MASON IS ALIVE BUT HOW? AND IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER I WAS KINDA SAD SOOO YEAH I'LL BE UPDATING ALOT MORE BUT I THINK I MIGHT DELETE MY OTHER STORIE... OH I'M WRITING A NEW STORIE CALLED MY IMPRINT MY PAUL IT'S A BELLA/PAUL PAIRING SORRY I DON'T WRITE EDWARD/BELLA STORIES LOL**

**DON'T GET ME WRONG ILOVE EDWARD BUT I JUST WANNA WRITE BELLA WITH OTHER PEOPLE THAT ARE NOT EDWARD OH REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND MY NAME IS ROSE'S MIDDLE NAME LOL:)**

**BYE FER NOW**

**DA'CIA ALEXIS:)**!-[if !IE] -!- ![endif]-


	6. the truth

chapter 6

Adrian p.o.v

What the hell is this day of dead? i mean first we find out the bitch lissa that rose caught on fire but no she's fucking alive by some fucking evil powers and now the guy who died a year ago is here and he just called my rosie 'darling' wtf ugh and now i have a fiance who is unconsious i wonder when she will wake up i was so lost in my thoughts i didn't notice that mason had snuck up behind me and was trying to take rose from where i sat her down i turned around so quick ad graved him by the neck and slamed him against a wall i was pissed

_''what the hell do you think you are doing dhampir?''i asked through clenched teeth he looked at me like i was crazy_

_''taking my girlfriend who is also a dhampir with me so she can be safe from you!''he spat at me_

_''You are very late mason where were you when the whole moroi world found out that rose was a moroi and she is my fiance and the soon to be queen and did you know that the punshiment is death for interupting a royal funeral like this?'' i asked him he looked shocked for a second and then got this smug look on his face_

_"If my rose is a moroi where are her fangs and how is her mother a dhampir and if she is a moroi what is her full name huh huh? mason said omg he is really starting to piss me off this annoying brat was gonna get the death penalty when me and rose were crowned king and queen_

_''First of all you idiot she isn't your's she's my fiance and it will stay that way until we are married she'll be my wife second of all she is a diffrent moroi she can hide her fangs if wants to and her full name is rosalinda da'cia ozera yeah she's realated to christian ozera he's her brother''i screamed at him he was in shock so i just dropped him and ran to rose because i heard her waking up when she saw me she smiled but it was instantly gone when she saw mason she looked at me and whispered_

_''How the hell is he alive i watched that damn strigoi snap his neck like a twig so how is he running around all cheery and-''she stopped instantly and moved back fear in her ice blue eyes _

_''EVERYONE STEP AWAY FROM HIM NOW HE'S DANGEROUS'' Rose yelled to he people who were closet to mason they got up quickly and moved to the side of the church where we were _

_''Adrian the only way he can be alive is if someone turned him into a strigoi and if lissa started acting crazy after her parents death it had to be her she the whole thing that went down last year was her fault she knew if mia knew that there were strigois in the area that she would want to go kill them and mason and eddie wouldn't heasitate to go with her because we all know they were itching for a fight and she knew i would go to save them but she didn't know i would take christian so that messed her plans up big time the whole plan was for her to lure me away from all the other guardians so she could kill me and finish me off but once she realized i had tooken chrristian with me she had no choice but to change her plans and turn mason strigoi im not sure why yet but she kept him hiding somewhere till she needed him and i guess that time was now and i think she was gonna have him kidnapp me and bring me to her so she could kill me but what does she know that we don't what is the real reason she wants to be queen why does she want to rule so bad that it means hurting the ones she loves?''rose said everyone in the room gasped and fifteen guards came to protect me and rose normal protocal when a dangerous person is in the room mason finally found the courage to speak and when he did it was a surprise for both rose and christian_

_"Dear Dear rose you know so little and have so little time i'll tell you a little secret that lissa told me her parents were evil to and the night that your 'parents' came back for you and christian to convert you into becoming strigoi it wasn't them it was lissa's parents they were special to they could shape shift into any person they wante to as long as they saw they first and thats what they did so your precious parents aren't dead but no one knows where they are their proably in hiding to afraid of what might happen"he said with a smirk before anyone could even gasp he was in flames and i'm not talking about the kind a fire man can put out i'm talking the kind you would need the whole world put out and i'm guessing that was the work of both rose,christian and tasha together and since rose is very diffrent that isn't her only power she can do anything so i'm guessing thats how she knew that mason needed to say something first she told them to stop so he could talk_

_''before you kill me i think you should here about this poem or propchecy that lissa has been talking about_

_Only one can live_

_one can not live iin peace _

_while the other roams this earth_

_when the time comes it will be good against evil_

_dark against light _

_no one will no the outcome of this_

_fight_

_be prepared to shed some tears_

_blood will be shed _

_and it will spread for many years _

_and-'' before he could finish he fell down dead maybe he was burned to badly_

_''No it wasn't our fault lissa compelled him to say that do you really think she would let him tell us that and not kill him before he got to the second word i know what we have to do now tommorow morining we get ready to look for luca... only me you and christian and 35 guards are coming''(a/n i know thats alot of guards but their the heir to the throne they have to be well protected if not lissa will become queen)_

_''okay we leave tommorow and when we get on that plane i have something else to tell you about lissa and why i dated her and rose you aren't gonna like it'' christain said _

_''why can't you tell me now?'' rose asked him_

_''because aunt tasha already knows so only you and addrian need to know''_

_oooooooooooooh what's the big secret find out 1/16/11 at 12midnight lol_

_but the only reason that christain and rose and adrian are just going with some guards is because rose is lethal and so is christian and adrian is to because his power isb spirit which means he can take your soul i know i'm changing it but hey it's my storie! lol_

_update update! _


	7. wtf

i know i have been having some errors in some of my stories sorry about that something is wrong with my stupid laptop so yah i'm trying to fix that i'm weird but yeah on with the storie!

Chapter 7

Adrians p.o.v.

I wonder what the big secret that christian has to tell us and if it will make rosie mad i'm kinda scared so hopefully whatever it is it won't make her want to destroy her brother

"Come on adrian we don't want to miss our flight and we all know you are dying to here my little secret"christian said to me with a smirk i glared at him and ran to catch up to where i saw rose walking to when i finally caught up to her

"So whats on your mind rosie?" i asked her with a smile on my face she turned towards me and smiled a small smile

"I'm trying to figure out if i should kill my brother now or later because the reason he went out with her better be a good one or i'm gonna rip his head off!" she said i never thought i'd be scared of rose before until now she had the deadliest look on her face and i looked back just in time to see christian shudder and one of their personal guards came up to me and whispered

"She's gonna kill him"i laughed when i heard rose yell

"Damn right i'am christian hope you can run"she said

On The Plane...

Me and rose were waiting paintently for christian to talk he looked like he was scared to speak if i was him i would be scared to talk to so i looked at him with a look that said speak or she'll us all he seemed to understand and took a deep breath looked at rose and began

"Well the reason i was with her is she found out my biggest secret.. she found out that i was leaving campus and sneaking away to talk to strigoi who might know something about why our parents turned strigoi suddenly one night i was gonna meet a strigoi named lena while i was walking to meet her i heard a movement from the forest i turned fire ball in hand ready to defend my self if needed then lissa came out she told she knew what i was up to and that she would tell everyone that i was working on becoming a strigoi and i was interviewing strigoi to see which ones would be good enough to change me but she'd keep her mouth shut if i agreeded to be her girlfriend"christian said but i was in to much shock who knew lissa was so evil she'd force someone to fall in love with her but obviously rose wasn't in any type of shock before i could stop her she was on top of chrtistian and they went into a full blown fight i snapped out of my shock and went to stop the fight when i was grabbed by to people that weren't the guards and they looked just like rose and christian 

"Who the hell are you!" even though it was obvious i still had to be sure since we had shape shifting moroi now...

"Violet and Luke ozera rose an christians mother and father and i must say i very proud to see how protective you are of my little angel"rose and christians mom violiet said

"Yes i can see you have been treatin my daughter well and you have our blessings to marry her but back to the matter at hand...ROSALINDA DA'CIA OZERA AND CHRISTIAN LUKE OZERA YOU WILL STOP FIGHTING NOW AND COME AND SAY HELLO TO ME AND YOUR MOTHER!"Luke said and man he could yell loud he stopped rose and christian from fighting they both screamed mom and dad before running to them and hugging them for dear life

"Before we go any further with this reunion we have something to tell you guys... you have a little sister her name is angel she is only 12"

before they could finish rose passed out and so did christian

WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THE SECRET SIBLINGS? WELL THEIR IS A REASON FOR THAT YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON AND DOES ANYONE HAVE AN IMVU? LOL

I'LL UPDATE TOMMOROW WHEN I WAKE UP KK

~Da'cia alexis


	8. you were what!

chapter 8

rose pov

i can't believe it my parents are alive wow, i never thought i would see them and again i thought as i started to wake up.

"mom?" i said and then i realized christian was still passed out gosh he must have been really shocked but back to the matter at hand i want to know why i never knew about my sister the one that they kept secret from me and christian...

"why did you guys never tell us of our sister and i want to know the truth not some bullshit lie!" i said they looked at me shocked then our dad said the one thing that shocked the hell out of me

"Your mother was raped by viktor (a/n whats his last name again?)"

oh hell i hope the walls are fire proof because once christian finds out about this all hell is going to break loose. i mean im pissed to but i have more control at the moment but right now im in to much shock to even speak...

"YOU WERE WHAT?'' christian yelled, fire ball dancing in his hand.

Oh shit... was all i could think when the fire ball came flying at me...

so what do you think i need to know because i dont know if people interested in the storie anymore and thats my fault for not updating!  
=( but i got water damage on my keyboard so im using my moms but let me know if i should continue please=]


	9. where i stood

chapter 9(i think)

rpov

Before the fire ball could hit me i blocked it with my shield, and watched it dissapear after that i looked at christian like the dumbass he was being i mean come on what the hell did i do?

"wwhat the hell was that for you ass?" i yelled, while adrian came over to me checking me over. to make sure i wasn't hurt then looked at christian and growled, ready to attack him.

"Adrian it's fine he's just angry how would you feel if someone raped your mother?" i said, he looked at me like he was ready to kill me

"exactly" i said and he sighed and just went back to hugging me and glaring at christian...

" sorry rose but if you're done there i want to here what happened to our mother" he said, i looked at him and nodded to mom she sighed..

"ok it started like this...

im sure you guys don't know this but me and viktor dashkov, used to be best friends but we did and whenever me and your father got in agruements he was there to comfort me and tell me it was going to be ok i didn't know viktor was in love with me, i mean i knew he loved me but in love that was just crazy right? but it wasn't i figured that out the hard way..."

`real flashback`

i was walking home to viktors because once again me and lucas had got into another agruement and i just needed my bestfriend once i got to his house i opended, the door he gave me a key just in case i ever needed him and he wasn't here at the moment i called ahead though so i don't see why he didn't answer the door once i got in there i saw why...  
there were candles lit on the dining room table with food and drinks next to it, i was shocked why didn't he tell me he had a date? when i saw him and at the end of the table just smiling at me i had to ask..

"vik why didn't you tell me you had a date?" i asked him he looked at me suprised and laughed he fucking laughed (where christian and rose get there attitude from)

"silly moira you are my date i've had feelings for since forever but you never noticed you just ignored me, well not tonight i won't be ignored!"  
he yelled the last part, i was so scared i started to run for the door but before i could he grabbed me around the waist and dragged me kicking and screaming, to his room and closed and locked the door... those next few hours were the worst of my life... i passed out i couldn't take the pain... but when i woke up he was still sleep i got up and ran out of there and i mean ran! i was so afraid and hurt that i didn't care that i was naked ...  
once i got to luca's house i ran in and upstairs to his bedroom when i got there he looked shocked to see me there naked but it quickly wore off and was replaced with anger.. i quickly told him he wanted to kill viktor but i stopped him,about 2weeks later i found i was pregnant with a baby girl but i couldn't keep her she deserved more than me and her father would try to take her, but even if i was giving her up i wanted her to remember me somehow i wrote a song and had luc record me singing it, so she would always here my voice, when it was time to give her up i cryed and gave the doctor the baby and the bag with the cd in it i was so depressed but it felt like the right thing to do, at the moment...

`flashback end`

everyone was so quiet inb guess i have to be the one to break the ice or silence...

"if you don't mind could you sing the song?" i asked she looked at me nodded...

where i stood ( iif anyone has ever heard then you know its about adoption)

I don't know what I've done Or if I like what I've begun But something told me to run And honey you know me it's all or none

There were sounds in my head LIttle voices whispering That I should go and this should end Oh and I found myself listening

'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you All I know is that I should And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you All I know is that I should 'Cos she will love you more than I could She who dares to stand where I stood

See I thought love was black and white That it was wrong or it was right But you ain't leaving without a fight And I think I am just as torn inside

'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you All I know is that I should And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you All I know is that I should 'Cos she will love you more than I could She who dares to stand where I stood

And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you This is what I have to do

'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you All I know is that I should And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you All I know is that I should 'Cos she will love you more than I could She who dares to stand where I stood Oh, she who dares to stand where I stood

wow my mom is amazing, i now jnew what i had to do, find my sister no matter what...

sooooo how'd you like it? huh huh lol r.r+)  



	10. heaven ozera

chapter 10

Heaven ozera p.o.v (bet you didn't see that coming)

i can't believe this im adopted wtf? why now? why wait till im 13 to tell me im adopted? and on top of that my boyfriend who claimed to love me yeah that bastard,  
i just caught him at the movies cheating on me so now im in my room crying my eyes out listening to justin bieber that should be me

That Should Be Me Lyrics Lyrics Dance Lyrics Soundtrack Lyrics Compilation Lyrics Last 100 artists Last 100 albums Submit Lyrics or Signup Browse : 0-9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z | ALL

That Should Be Me lyrics Justin Bieber

Correct these lyrics Print these lyrics Rate this song: 1 2 3 4 5 by 5 Users

Add to my playlist

Artist: Justin Bieber lyrics Title: That Should Be Me

Send "That Should Be Me" Ringtone to your Cell

Watch That Should Be Me video!

Lyrics to That Should Be Me :

Everybody's laughing in my mind Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy Do you do what you did when you did with me Does he love you the way I can Did you forget all the plans that you made with me 'cause baby I didn't

That should be me Holdin' your hand That should be me Makin' you laugh That should be me This is so sad That should be me That should be me That should be me Feelin' your kiss That should be me Buyin' you gifts This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
till you believe that That should be me

That should be me Yeah,  
You said you needed a little time for my mistakes It's funny how you use that time to have me replaced But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies Whatcha doin' to me you're taken' him where we used to go Now if you're tryin' to break my heart it's working 'cause you know that

Chorus:

That should be me Holdin' your hand That should be me Makin' you laugh That should be me This is so sad That should be me That should be me That should be me Feelin' your kiss That should be me buyin' you gifts This is so wrong,  
I can't go on, till you believe that That should be me

I need to know should I fight for our love for this long It's getting harder to shield this pain in my heart

Chorus:  
That should be me Holdin' your hand That should be me Makin' you laugh That should be me This is so sad That should be me That should be me That should be me Feelin' your kiss That should be me Buyin' you gifts This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that That should be me

That should be me That should be me That should be me That should be me

(Thanks to Shayna for these lyrics)  
Everybody's laughing in my mind Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy Do you do what you did when you did with me Does he love you the way I can Did you forget all the plans that you made with me 'cause baby I didn't

That should be me Holdin' your hand That should be me Makin' you laugh That should be me This is so sad That should be me That should be me That should be me Feelin' your kiss That should be me Buyin' you gifts This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
till you believe that That should be me

That should be me Yeah,  
You said you needed a little time for my mistakes It's funny how you use that time to have me replaced But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies Whatcha doin' to me you're taken' him where we used to go Now if you're tryin' to break my heart it's working 'cause you know that

Chorus:

That should be me Holdin' your hand That should be me Makin' you laugh That should be me This is so sad That should be me That should be me That should be me Feelin' your kiss That should be me buyin' you gifts This is so wrong,  
I can't go on, till you believe that That should be me

I need to know should I fight for our love for this long It's getting harder to shield this pain in my heart

Chorus:  
That should be me Holdin' your hand That should be me Makin' you laugh That should be me This is so sad That should be me That should be me That should be me Feelin' your kiss That should be me Buyin' you gifts This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that That should be me

That should be me That should be me That should be me That should be me

ugh i cant believe this shit and then my mom, my real mom left me a cd and that was it wtf is that suppose to mean?  
like im sorry for giving you away heres a going away present?  
and then i find out i have a older sister and brother but get this they kept them i mean whats so special about them my new friend lissa tells me that they are all evil and they are trying to find me so they can use me as a weapon lissa says she'll help me get away if i help her... all i have to do is turn into a strigoi.  
and then i'll be able to get revenge on everyone whoever hurt me starting with...

moira ozera,, my mother...

bet you didn't see that coming did you r/r and ill update quicker=]


	11. this is war!

chapter 11

heavens p.o.v

So after thinking long and hard about becoming a strigoi, i finally decided that iwas going to go with my instincts and become a strigoi and help lissa destroy my mom and dad and my lame ass brother and sister. I mean lissa said that strigoi were the good kind of vampires so im doing the right thing right? Yeah i'am because moroi are just lazy stuck-up assholes but not vaslissa she maybe a royal but she is'nt like them she is much better=] and she told me her real reason for killing queen tatiana. she said that queen tatiana was geting power hungry and was going do anything to get a higher ranking and the first thing she would have done was kill lissa, so lissa did what she had to do she killed her first i don't see why my so called family would get mad about it imean it was a kill or be killed sitiuation! imean i sure as hell wouldn't let someone just stand there and kill me...

"heaven it's time" lissa's voice brought me out of my thoughts

i sighed hard and long and went over to her and prepared myself for the new life i would have. she called one her friends (a strigoi) to come and change me since she couldn't do it to be honest i was terrified about what was about to happen i mean she told me that there was slim chance that iwould wake up if there was even a slight mistake... as soon as leigh was about to bite me and start the process someone burst through the door...

`i was goimng to stop here but im not `

" lissa i hope you know trying to turn my daughter into a strigoi will not help your cause at all

if anything it will make it worse and i don't think you want that" some man said ilooked up at him and he looked just liike me, a little crazy but you could still see the resemblance.

i looked at him shocked before i could give him a piece of my mind for talking to my bestfriend that way he told one of his henchmen to grab me i tried to run to lissa but when i did she just looked at me with a cold glare..

"You're not worth it" she said, and thats when i burst into tears i mean wouldn't you?

when someone you thought you could trust just turmed there back on you?

i didn't even put up a fight when the guy my 'father' told to grab me came and put me in his car...

*3hours later*

after three long hours of silence and being uncomfortable because my leg went to sleep i finally spoke up..

"where are you taking me?" i asked my so called father he looked at me once before he answered

"We are going to your mother's, they have been looking for you and right now they are the only ones who can protect you" he said, i looked at him like he was crazy i mean what could my human mom do i mean she's just human unless-

"wait do you mean my real mother? she doesn't want me she gave me up! she's evil first of all, she's a slut, she's a bitch and her kids aren't any better they are worhtless pieces of shi-" before i could even finish he had slammed down on the breaks so hard i jerked out of my seat belt... he turned around with the coldest glare i've ever saw

"First whatever lissa told you was lie, she only told you all of that because she wanted you on her side the only true thing she told you was that the queen is dead but not the reason she said, lissa killed the queen in cold blood and now your sister and her fiance are next be king and queen but first they have to destroy lissa and alot of other things... there is alot of stuff you don't know little one.. when i get you to your mom and your brother and sister they will explain everything, also don't get on your sister's or brother's nerves. you wouldn't like the outcome" after he said all that he turned back to the front and started driving again.

i can't believe it evrything lissa told me was a lie?

i was just a toy to her?

she used me?

she turned me against my own family?

this bitch just started a even bigger war one she won't be able to handle... well as soon as i learn how to fight oooooh you better believe that bitch is goinng DOWN!

A warning to the people

The good and the evil

This is war

To the soldier, the civillian

The martyr, the victim

This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

The moment to live and the moment to die

The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right, to the left

We will fight to the death

To the Edge of the Earth

It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left

We will fight to the death

To the Edge of the Earth

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world

A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest

This is war

To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah

This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

The moment to live and the moment to die

The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right

To the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

From the last to the first

To the right

To the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world

I do believe in the light

Raise your hands up to the sky

The fight is done

The war is won

Lift your hands

Towards the sun

Towards the sun

Towards the sun

Towards the sun

The war is won

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

The moment to live and the moment to die

The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right

To the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

From the last to the first

To the right

To the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world

A brave new world

The war is won

The war is won

A brave new world

I believe in nothing

Not the end and not the start

I believe in nothing

Not the earth and not the stars

I believe in nothing

Not the day and not the dark

I believe in nothing

But the beating of our hearts

I believe in nothing

One hundred suns until we part

I believe in nothing

Not in satan, not in god

I believe in nothing

Not in peace and not in war

I believe in nothing

But the truth of who we are

read and review please=] and next chapter soon... also if the lyrics are wrong don't blame me i got them off a lyrics website and ilove there music also im supposed to be moving with my aunt to texas soon proably...so yeah=]


	12. no reviews no updates

no reviews = no updates so i'm sorry for the people who are reading this story and are waiting for an update.. it sad to say that im thinking about giving up on this story and just finish it on wattpad like i do my other storys... so its up to you... i'm sorry if this sounds harsh but seriously.. no one seems interested in this story anymore so why should continue writing it?

`dacia 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

Unknown p.o.v.

I can't believe this.. I guess I'm going to another foster home but I mean would want a 16 year old kid..? No One thats who.. (im sorry my um comma button is broken=\) obviously if someone did i'd still be with my birth parents not being switched back and forth to diffrent foster homes.. but according to my social worker they had a better daughter and a son both are blonde with the blue eyes skinny as a stick the american fucking dream. I guess I didn't fit in with my black hair and green eyes and Im not really skinny I'm a girl with curves and my eyes aren't big they are oval shaped (LIKE MINE!=D) and i have a olive skin complexion.. I'm not pale and no my tan is not fake (no offense)... But back to what i was saying I'm going to another foster home with some lady named Lucinda Christina melina Renaldi. Damn thats a mouth full but yeah for some odd reason she wants me and I don't know why... Maybe she's my mom ( iknow some of you think this iis lissa's sister put it's not. what her social worker told her was lie) also even though this is proably not important iam black and asian (like me lmfao!) i finished packing my clothes and got my pink teddy bear they said I had when i came here it had the intials M.L.R so thats what everyone called me since they couldn't figure it out.. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw a tall lady with black hair and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. When she saw me walking down the stairs her eyes got teary and she just stared at me..

"My baby... My little Angel..." she sobbed and ran to me and pulled me into her arms I was in shock.. This is my mom... I can't believe it. I mean i should hate her right? She left me in this hell hole.. But she should have a good reason.. I hope. I was pulled out of my thoughts by her pulling me out of the foster home..But then I rememebered my one and only love the boy I've known since I've lived in this hell hole...Nathan...

"I'm not leaving without Nathan! I refuse to leave him behind... Without him I'm nothing..." I whispered the last part...

I looked at her and she had a smile on her face..

''I knew you wouldn't leave without him...So I adopted him to=)" she said I squealed so loud and ran outside to see Nathan at the car I smiled so big and bright I'm pretty sure the sun is jealous right now!

"Baby M!" he screamed I ran into his arms and kissed him...

We got into the limo...damn my mom must be rich.. Once we all got in the driver sped off and I mean he was going fast as hell...

My mother turned to face me then her bright smile was gone and was filled with sadness and fear..

"What I'am about to tell you Marisol And Nathan is something you can't tell Anyone...You both are Witxhes well Marisol is and Nathan you are a Wizard" My mom said I looked at her and then I just blacked out...

donna tokidatte  
tada hitoride  
unmei wasurete  
ikitekitanoni  
totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru  
mayonakani

shizukani  
deguchini tatte  
kurayami ni hikari wo ute

imadoki yakusoku nante  
fuan ni saseru dakekana  
negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou  
kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo

donna tokidatte  
zutto futaride  
donna tokidatte  
soba ni irukara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
mayonakani

urusai  
toori ni haitte  
unmei no kamen wo tore

saki wo mitooshi suginante  
imi no nai koto ha yamete  
kyou ha hoshii monomo tabeyouyo  
mirai wo zutto sakidayo  
bokunimo wakaranai

kansei sasenaide  
motto yokushite  
one scene zutsu totte  
ikeba iikara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no scenario  
utsushidasu

motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
miteiteyo

donnani yokutatte  
shinji kirenaine  
sonna toki datte  
soba ni irukara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
mayonakani

motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
miteiteyo

motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo 

I know some of you are confused about who Marisol is but hello! its my story and im not only using the V.A chracters you'll figure out who they are later in the story also the song is simple and clean by Utada Hikaru=) if you want the english version or lyrics go on youtube or google lol (not being rude or anything) but yupppppppperz!


End file.
